You Don't Have to Like it, It Was Just Meant to Be
by Sabkat
Summary: This fic follows Ginny and exams how we must carry out our Fate no more what it is or how much we wish we didn't have to


You Don't Have to Like it, It Was Just Meant to Be

You Don't Have to Like it, It Was Just Meant to Be

Part 1

*DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are mainly based on those from the world of J.K.Rowling in the Harry Potter series and belong to her accordingly. The ideas and plot however are my own work of fiction.

A/N: This story follows Ginny Weasley 10 years after her graduation from Hogwarts. This story may or may not follow all areas of the canon up until book 4. For now I hope you enjoy it and I'll post more as it's written.

Ginny was sitting in living room looking impatiently at the time. It was nearly 2:00. In an hour she'd be out the door. In an hour she'd see her only true friend from her childhood for the first time in 10 years. After Harry died in her final year at Hogwarts from defeating the Dark Lord, in the Great Goblin Rebellion of '98, Hermione went into hiding. No one ever found her. 

Ginny never had many friends while at school but in her fourth year she became part of the infamous trio of Harry, Hermione and her brother Ron. Her and Hermione were almost as inseparable as Harry and Ron were.

All these years had past and Ginny had finally started to get over her lose of Hermione. That was until this morning. 

Between glances at the clock Ginny was continually re-reading the letter that came by owl that morning. She still had trouble believing what was written on it.

__

Ginny,

I'll be at the Café D'Espoir at 3:00. Don't tell anyone I've written.

Hermione

"This isn't fair." Ginny exclaimed aloud to herself. Her voice seemed to carry through the empty house. 

As if he could sense Ginny's distress her cat came running into the room and leapt onto her lap.

"Oh, Benji. I wish I could be a cat like you. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this. Why couldn't she have stayed hidden? She made us all suffer for ten years and now she wants my help."

Lazily the cat rolled on to his back and started to purr. He had this sixth sense in knowing when Ginny needed comforting.

"If only it were that easy. I have to see her but I don't how I'm going to face her. She put Ron through so much pain when she left. He really loved her. Hermione was my friend but Ron is my brother"

Ginny jumped up to the sound of a picture frame falling over. It was Harry's and it was lying right next to the clock that now read 2:30. It was time for her to leave.

The car ride to the café seemed to take hours when it was really only a twenty-minute drive. After living in The Burrow, on the outskirts of a small town for all of her youth, she didn't waste any time buying a house in the city upon moving.

Hesitantly Ginny walked up to the door and entered the café. It was dimly lit and covered in candles. No sooner had she entered than she was hit with the strong scent of vanilla incense. 

Taking a quick scan of the area it was obvious Hermione hadn't arrived so she quickly grabbed a table near the back of the room hoping she wouldn't fall over from the strong feeling of nausea that had suddenly overcome her. Her hands were shaking and she almost fell out of the booth when the door opened.

In walked Hermione who was barely recognizable. Her hair was cut short and dyed a strawberry-blonde. The conservative attire she had been known all her life for wearing was exchanged for a light sundress. 

A feeling of calmness swept over Ginny. The only thought that entered her mind wasn't about anger, sadness or even happiness. All she could think was how Ron's jaw would've dropped if he saw her now. The once mousy Hermione was now drop-dead gorgeous and walking straight at her.

"Stop starring blankly at me and make sure you keep your voice down," was the first thing that came out of Hermione's mouth as she sat down. It was obvious that even if her dress changed, she was certainly the same Hermione underneath.

It was a bit too much for Ginny to take. For a while she just sat there trying to take in what was happening. Every emotion that she could possibly feel had been used up. There was nothing left to do but stare.

"Ginny, You're scaring me. Say something, anything."

"Why'd you do it?" asked Ginny never taking her eyes off of Hermione's.

Hermione paused for a moment before answering, "I didn't think it would be like this. I was so scared coming here. We were so close Ginny and all you can say is 'Why'd you do it?'"

"What else is there to say? I've spent ten years crying and feeling pain. I spent a good portion of this morning hating you for writing because of what you did to Ron."

Hermione visibly winced at the mention of Ron's name.

"All I want to know is why," continued Ginny, "Why on Earth did you think leaving everyone behind was justifiable just because Harry died?"

"You don't understand. I trust you with my life and that's what I'm risking by coming here today. Ginny, Harry isn't dead."


End file.
